dbzwarriors in elementary 4th grade
by kurizafan
Summary: The z gang starts 4th grade final year in elementary.Will they survive until graduation?Might do holly/kuriza,goten/mai,ivy/tiger,deirdre/salza
1. First day of final year

fourth grade a new year

* * *

><p>Goten-Daddy today I start fourth grade<p>

Goku-have fun goten see you later gohan

Trunks flew to mount Pauz to see Goten

Trunks-goten come on

goten-hey trunks let's get going

Trunks-hey did you hear kuriza got something to show us

Meanwhile with kuriza

Kuriza-Leaf come on

Leaf is kuriza's pet pokemon a chespin and grass type

Ice-don't rush the poor thing

Frieza-leaf go with kuriza

Leaf-chespin ches (okay frieza)

Kuriza-*picks leaf up* my friends are gonna be surprise when they see you

Tundra-well let's go

Kuriza-bye dad

Ice-how am I related to you

Kuriza-*shrugs shoulders* I don't know

Back with trunks and goten

Trunks-hey there it is

Goten-felt like forever

Deirdre-holly

Holly-sup hey i see two jack***

Zack-d*** holly

Kuriza-ready

Ice-Anyone miss me

Ice got pelted with rocks and Zeus threw a lighting bolt at him

Tundra-shut your w**** mouth cous

Jeice-deirdre still looking for your father

Deirdre-yeah

Trunks-okay you call all of us over the summer about a gift you recieve

Kuriza-yeah alright leaf time to shine *throws pokeball*

Leaf-chespin (tada)

Deirdre-I'll let mine out okay froakie come out to play *throws pokeball*

Froakie-Froak(where the h*** am I)

Holly-cute kuriza I say a chespin

Kuriza-yeah

Inside there was an assembly

Night-morning students i'm nightcloud or night

Breeze-hey z losers

Holly-go to high holy h***

Kuriza-shut up

Night-yamcha quit last year and i'm principal

Cell Jr-by us he's a s***

In class

Zack-so no teach cool

Kuriza-it is guys i be right back

Ice-*smirks* I'll be back

out in the hall kuriza walked the fourth looking for dove

Ice-hey kuriza come back

Kuriza-no ice

Ice-come back in here you b**** or i'm telling dad what you did in kindergarten

Kuriza-fine

Ivy-*sigh* I miss my sister

Holly-hey it'll get better

Deidre-yeah *thinks i really miss salza*

Kuriza came back in the room

Trunks-hey it's a half day what the f***

Goten-what does f*** mean

Kuriza whispered something in goten's ear

Goten-trunks you cursed

Trunks-did not

Goten-did to

That kept going on for a while

Cell Jr-Kuriza can I see that chespin

Kuriza-yeah *throws pokeball*

Leaf-chespin chespin (What the f***)

Cell Jr-do you have another one

Kuriza-no my dad does

Leaf got mad and used vine whip on the two

Kuriza-fine leaf return

Deirdre-no cell

Cell Jr-please

Deirdre-no

Cell Jr-fine

Jeice-I want one of those

Deirdre-what pokemon

Jeice-yes

Deirdre-fine here *hands a pokeball* you can have it

Jeice-thanks mate *throws pokeball*

Tododile-*dances* Todo (Deirdre)

Jeice-hey their my name's Jeice your my pokemon now

Goten and trunks-fu sion haa

Gotenks-Super gotenks is here *turns ssj*

Kuriza-*faints*

After school

zeveryone ran out to see their parents

Ice-come on

Kuriza-*jumps in frieza's arms* daddy I saw a super saiyan

Holly-You know that happens every year and f*** this *Kisses kuriza hard*

Frieza-The f*** just happened

Tundra-don't know

Note-really

* * *

><p>Next chapter-names<p>

REVIEW


	2. character Encylopedia

Names

Amaya-daughter of zarbon age 9

Mai-Daughter of Mai Age 9

Heather-daughter of silver age 8

Deirdre-age 10

Holly-daughter of crow and leaf age 10

Dove-daughter of white and birch age 9

Ivy-daughter of white and birch age 9

Night-principal of the school

Videl-daughter of hercule age 14

Kuriza-son of frieza age 9

Goten-son of goku and chichi age 9

Trunks-son of vegeta and bulma age 10

Breeze-son of night age 10 1/2

Cell Jr-son of cell age 10

Zack-son of zarbon and tights age 9

Note-son of piccolo age 10 1/2

Gohan-son of goku and chichi age 15

Tiger-son of tawny and Rowan age 9

Flame-son of tawny and rowan age 9

Jay-son of crow and leaf age 10

Lion-son of crow and leaf age 10

Next chapter-teacher is frieza and football came early


	3. Teacher frieza and football came early

Chapter 3 teacher is Frieza and football came early

* * *

><p>Kuriza woke up at 5:00 am with his pokemon<p>

Ice-Kuriza what are you doing up?

Kuriza-I'm always up at this time

Ice-Did you see dad last night?

Kuriza-No but I did see his Charizard hugging Cooler to death

Ice-*rolls eyes*

Kuriza found his outfit it was an orange shirt with a blue vest along with white shorts (September is still summer) and sneakers

Leaf-Chespin ches (Kuriza what are you doing?)

Kuriza-hungry

Chespin nods and Kuriza got pokemon food out of his back pack and gave some to them

Frieza-*yawns* Morning Kuriza

Kuriza-I'm going come leaf and fire (Fire's a cyndaquil)

Kuriza walked down the street seeing trunks and cell walking

Trunks-Really

Cell-yeah I can't believe Frie-

Kuriza-Hey guys

Trunks-Hey Kuriza

Cell-wanna walk together?

Kuriza-Yeah do you guys wanna see all of my pokemon?

Both-H*** yeah

Kuriza release chespin and cyndaquil

Cell-wow

Trunks-My mom would love to research them

Cell-same for my dad

Kuriza-Return guys

Trunks-We should fly

Cell-Now I feel r******

Trunks-Looks like your walking Kuriza

Kuriza-D***

The 3 made it to school

Dove-*giggles*

Salza-Kuriza did you hear

Kuriza-No what is it

Deirdre-Salza shut up let him be surprise

Jeice-*whistles* This is boring

Goten-Agreed

Zack-Hey guys here comes our new teacher

Amaya-Yeah

FRIEZA walked into the room

Tundra-Uncle Frieza?!

Ice and Kuriza-Father?!

Frieza-Shocking isn't it the teacher who was suppose to watch you guys quit and I took the place for you guys *chuckles* reminds me of when I went here good times.

?-hi there my name's Feather

Bumble-Hey dove isn't she Gray's ex-wife daughter?

Dove-Yeah I thought she was in 3rd grade

Ivy-Maybe she moved up

Kuriza-God d***** all to h*** Ice why her

Tundra-Your ex-girlfriend Kuriza?

Kuriza-Yeah she doesn't know I'm dating Holly she's gonna be mad

Heather-Kuriza how's my boyfriend

Holly-Boyfriend

Holly punched Heather into a wall calling her a b****

Feather-what was that for?

Holly-Kuriza _is my _boyfriend w****

Frieza-Kuriza what the h***'s going on?

Kuriza-Remember Silver when she was with Gray?

Frieza-Yeah

Kuriza-It was back in preschool when we were friends but she thought we were more than friends

Frieza-No wonder why you had a black eye and a broken tail

Kuriza-She's scary if she doesn't get what she wants

Feather-Kurizzy do you love me

Kuriza b****** slapped her and said-I don't love you w****

Frieza-Woah Kuriza what the h***

Kuriza-Holly can you forgive me

Holly-Yeah your only my boyfriend

Goten-What just happened?

Trunks-Women Goten women

Deirdre-I'm never acting like a total b****

Salza-Please don't

Jeice-would be funny

Salza punched Jeice into the same wall as Heather

Cell-*laughs*

Zack-We should start class

Frieza-Yes evryone take your seat

lady of pa system-Good morning students we have a special announcement 13 fourth grader names will be called for a special surprise trip to the mountains if you here your name come to the office after announcements.

Kuriza-holy s*** that sounds awesome

lady of pa system-Trunks ouji briefs,Son Goten,Tundra Cold,Kuriza Cold,Ice Cold,Kid Buu,Holly leaf,Lion blaze,Jay Feather,Jeice,Salza,Deirdre,and Cell Jr.

Kuriza-Yes

Frieza gave a glance at Kuriza

After announcements the students went to the office

Holly-I can't believe our second name is our last name

Cell-I'll figure it out

Trunks-Hey guys check this poster out

The poster was football tryouts in September for 4th grade

Kuriza and Jeice-The f***

Cell-Yeah Night might be up to this

Tundra-Well let's get to the office then to class

Lion-Well i don't know

Kuriza-Once we get to the office we leave school

Jay-I like that idea *push glasses up*

Holly-Bro you need new glasses

Jay-H*** yeah

The gang got passes and went to a gas station

Meanwhile

Feather-Um where are the others?

Frieza-Your right

Piccolo-Meanwhile the students left school

Kuriza-I'm getting hungry

Goten and trunks-Yeah

Holly-*sniff air* We are close to taco bell

Tundra-Hey where's Ice?

?-Hey guys where's dad

Kuriza-Ice your name was called on the announcements

Ice-Did you get the pass?

Holly handed Ice his pass

Ice-thanks

Buu-Let's go get lunch

Deirdre-Guys

Cell-Yeah Deirdre

Vegeta saw the chibis looking at him

Vegeta-Aren't you guys suppose to be in school?

Kuriza-F*** were screwed run

Vegeta grabbed them all and called frieza

Zack-So that's where you guys went

Kuriza-Yeah

Ice-Dad wondered where I was at

Tundra-So you slept in like a r***** *laughs*

Holly-*punch tundra and eats her lunch*

Ice thinking-Dad always like Kuriza now I feel like Cooler I got it kill Kuriza

Kuriza-Bro your alright

Ice-Huh oh you

Zack-Oh s***'s going down

Amaya-I agree

Buu-Brother fight

Ice used a death beam

Kuriza-Really ka me ha me

Goten and trunks-fu sion haa

Kuriza-Haa

Frieza-What the?!

Tundra-Kuriza's screwed

Deirdre-Ice started the fight

Salza-True he did punch Kuriza that started the fight

Jeice-D***it Salza

Later on it was gym

Tiger-Alright boys against the girls for dodgeball

Tiger-and go

Kuriza thinking-S*** if I hit holly she'll murder me in football tryouts

Goten threw a ball at Holly

Kuriza-F*** it

2 boys were left standing along with 2 girls

Buu-Come on Cell get feather out

Cell-Zack aim for Mai I'll get Feather

Feather-In your dreams

The girls won and tryouts were about to start

Kuriza-Come on I wanna be captain

Ice-Bro you are never becoming captain

Trunks-there are two spots for captain

Goten- true

There was a new coach it was Gray

Gray-Hey guys Tiger didn't want to be coach this year

After tryouts

The list was up and both boys and girls took a look

Captains-

Trunks briefs

Kuriza cold

Wide reciever-

goten son

Zack briefs

Positions-

Holly-quarter back

Lion-running back

Cell Jr.-Center

Jay-guard

Trunks-tight end

Ice-guard

Tundra-tackle

Kuriza-tackle

Amaya-running back

Breeze-tight end

Cheerleaders

Heather

Ivy

Dove

Mai

Cherry

Feather

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

Next chapter-music class and piccolo's son


	4. Music class and son of piccolo note

Music class and Piccolo's son

* * *

><p>A young namekian walked to shenron elm.<p>

?-This is gonna be awesome

Meanwhile Frieza was talking about stone fox until a knock came from the door

Frieza-*clears throat* Attention we have a new student what's your name little guy

?-My name's Note son of Piccolo Jr.

Note wore what Piccolo wears a turban,purple gi with matching pants,a red belt,a cape,pointy shoes,and wristbands

Goten whisper-I didn't know Mr. Piccolo had a son

Note-Hey where can I sit?

Holly-Right here since Kuriza isn't here

Note-Who's Kuriza?

Holly-Our teacher's son

Ice-Don't talk about my dad that way holly

Holly-Whatever

Note-Just for today

Holly-Until he comes back

Trunks-*sigh* This class is boring

Later

Frieza-It's time for your new class music

Jeice and Salza-Yes

'...'

Zack-F***ing weird

Deidre-What's wrong with music

Holly-Yeah

Zack-I never liked it

Trunks-How

Zack-I don't know ask my mom

Amaya-Bro your disapointing

Cell-That's isn't a word

Amaya-Smata**

Cell-what

Amaya-Nothing

The chibis went to music

Teacher-welcome students please pick an instrument while i take attendance

Holly-I'll take a _piccolo _

Note-What b****

Jeice-Oh s***

Zack-Fight

Teacher murmur-Trunks,Ice,Tundra,Zack,Amaya,Cell,Dove,Note,Ivy,Feather,Deidre,Salza,Jeice,and Bumble

Teacher-Where is Kuriza Cold?

Tundra and Ice-Absent

Meanwhile

Kuriza-*cough* Piccolo this isn't a *cough* great idea

Piccolo-DODGE!

Back with the gang

Note was destroying the classroom

Holly-I'm sorry

Note-No time for sorrys b****

Zack-Were dead

Piccolo jumped through the window and grabbed Note

Piccolo-Note this is your 5th school

Note-I'm sorry

Piccolo-Sorry Holly and the rest about my son

Amaya-He flipped out when Holly said piccolo

Piccolo-Yeah he alway does

Frieza came to get the gang and see piccolo

Frieza-What... the f*** happened?

Everyone-Piccolo

Piccolo-Peace b****es *fly away*

After school

Ice-Hey Zack

Zack-Hang on dad yeah Ice

Ice-Do you wanna help me out with something

Zack-No I really don't trust you at all

Tundra-Later

Amaya-Zack come on

Zack-Right sis

Ice-where are you going

Zack-Capsule Corp

Ice-Oh

Frieza grabbed Ice by the tail

Zack-*laughs*

Frieza flew home

Salza-Hello mister Cooler

Cooler-*roll eyes*

Frieza-Wow Cooler how nice

Kuriza-*cough* Hi dad

Frieza-You feel okay better

Kuriza-That's great

Ice-What ever

Kuriza-*growls*

Ice-Careful bro

Kuriza-F*** OFF ICE!

Jeice-Holy crap

Ginyu-Ginyu force material

Burter-Wanna murder Recoome?

Tundra-Yeah

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

Next chapter-An Icejin named Chilled

**Here's a preview-**

**A space pod came out of the sky**

**?-*laughs* Hang on Ice here I come **

**Trunks-Here Goten**

**Goten was over at capsule corp playing football**

**Goten-Touchdown **

**Trunks-Hey guys **

**King Kold-Oh s*** no**

**Cooler-Okay father?**

**Kold-N-no I have to go**

**Kuriza-Grandpa where are you going?**

**Kold-Relax I'll be back **

**Kold flew off and found the space pod**

**End preview **


	5. Icejin named chilled

Chapter 4 an Icejin named Chilled

* * *

><p>A nice sunny Saturday over at capsule corp<p>

Goten,Cell,and Cell Jr came over

Cell Jr-Yes I'm gonna start to research with the experts

Cell-If you listen to the directions you can research with us all the time

Cell Jr-I will father

Goten-Hey trunks wanna play football?

Trunks-Sure

A space pod was heading toward Earth

?-Ice hang on father's coming

Zarbon,Zack,Amaya,and Tights came to capsule corp

Tights-Hey trunks

Zarbon-Where's Vegeta?

Trunks-Hey aunt and Zarbon my dad is training doofus

Zarbon-*scoffs* Alright

Zack-Yo cousin

Trunks-Hey Zack

Zack-Football

Goten-Yeah wanna play?

Zack-Alright if my sis plays with us?

Amaya-Fine how do I play?

Goten-Your on my team so were not playing by rules

Zack-Cool

Amaya-Sure then let's start

King Kold,Cooler,Ice,Tundra,Kuriza,and Frieza landed

Trunks-Hey

Kold looked up at the sky seeing a space pod coming straight toward grasslands

Kold-S*** I have to go

Cooler-Why now dad

Frieza-I'm sensing Icejin energy might be froze

Kuriza-No this feels different

?-Hey Kold remember your pal

Kold-Vegeta

King Vegeta whisper-Is that your father?

Kold whisper-Yeah why now?

King Vegeta-Kold let's go

Kuriza,Trunks,and tundra-where are you going?

Vegeta and Kold-None of your business

Kuriza-Okay

Vegeta and Kold went to the grasslands

Kold-F-father where are you?

Vegeta-Hmm his energy is low look for a crat- ahh

King Vegeta slipped in a crater

Kold-Vegeta you okay?

Vegeta-Get down here

Kold jumped down

Kold-That's it

Vegeta-I'll open the hatch

Vegeta ki blast it seeing an alien with curving horns that go up,an orange head,purple skin,and an Icejin tail

Vegeta-KOLD GET YOUR A** OVER HERE I FOUND YOUR DAD!

Kold-Father are you alright

(these are dbza voices for the warning all my stories got them not those crappy FUNImation voices)

?-Ow my head

Kold-Dad at least your alive

?-Ice come here you

Kold-Dad let me help

?-fine

Vegeta-Hey you remember me right

?-Yeah I destroyed your planet

Vegeta-Oh ha ha at least me,Bardock,and Bardock's group and wife survived and crashed here motherf***er

?-Yeah sorry about that I was drunk

Vegeta mutter-You better be

?-what was that?

Vegeta-Nothing

The three went to capsule corp

Bulma-Hey here they come

Vegeta-No not him

Kuriza-Dad who's that guy?

Frieza had tears in his eyes running over to the Icejin

Tundra-who is this guy?

?-My name's Chilled start of the planet trade organization

Ice-You mean in dbz

Chilled-Db what?

Ice-It's a show made by Akira toriyama that owns all of us cept me deirdre,tundra,Zack,and Amaya

Kuriza-I wasn't even in the show I was in a gag manga which only had 7 to 9 chapters

Chilled-Jeez that sucks

Bardock-hey Chilled you remember me right?

Chilled-No

Goku-Hey guys

Chilled-There's three of you

Goten-I'm goten

Bardock-Well I'm a third class saiyan named Bardock

Goku-And I'm Son Goku or my saiyan name Kakkorot

Chilled-Okay

Piccolo-Sup

Note-Hey guys

Bulma-What's going on?

Chilled think-Bulma

Chilled had a nosebleed going and up to bulma but got smacked

Roshi-Chilled we can work together

Chilled-Yeah

Kold-*sigh* When my dad comes s*** goes down

Chilled-Oh yeah I was followed

Everyone-What?!

Chilled-By someone called Para brothers

Vegeta-Don't go gt on us

Chilled-Grand tour?

Goku-Yeah *plays dbgt rap*

Kold-*blows up rap* I had to listen to Cooler watch that show

Cooler-*blush*

Tundra-Holy s***

"Hey Trunks." Goten called to his best friend."Fusion ha!" They yelled.

The others fused Celza,Gogeta,and Celza Jr.

"Woah." Chilled said in surprised.

"The name's Celza! Celza screamed.

"Shut the h*** up!" Piccolo screamed.

"Whatever." Celza Jr rolled his eyes.

"Your not my student no longer!" Screamed the namekian then gave everyone the f*** you finger than went to his waterfall.

"You p***ed him off." Gogeta said.

"I really don't care any more!" Celza Jr yelled flying toward the new power.

The others follow quickly with the fusions catching up.

"Son calm down." Celza said calmly.

"He won't calm down never." Gotenks said."Hey SSJ!" He yelled and the Kuriza side of Celza Junior flew fast."AAAAHHHH!" He screamed.

"Ga s***."Frieza said inside Celza.

"Shut up." Cell said.

"Hello." Said a blue weird mini dodoria."My names abo and this is cabo." he added.

"Well our name is Gotenks." Gotenks announced.

Abo and Cabo fused then started fighting.

"Well this is boring." Gogeta said bored.

"I agree." Chilled said getting up.

"Tundra I've got an idea." Ice said.

"What is it?" Tundra ask.

"Fusion." Ice answered.

"Fine just this one time." Tundra said getting into fusion pose."Fu-sion-haa!" They shouted.

"The name's Icdra." He said going after Cado.

Everyone laughed at the name.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"So a duet then alright." Cado screamed attacking the fusions.

Cado punched the two then slamming them into each other."Ow." They both moaned in pain defusing fast.

"That guy is mean." Goten gasped as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah he is." Trunks agreed getting up.

"We can't try fusion for a half hour." Ice called out.

"Blubber boy come get us." Gogeta called preparing a big bang kamehameha."Say goodbye,big bang ka me ha me haa!" He yelled blowing Cado to h***.

"Again you did it!" Krillin yelled getting an own 3 by Chilled.

"Shut the f*** up." He said.

"Okay." Krillin moaned.

"Kuriza." Frieza ask.

"Son of a p****!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet ready for a fight."Where is he?!"

"In h***." Gogeta said walking to the Ice-jin."Kid you did good making Piccolo p*** off for no reason wasn't good." He added de-fusing.

"F*** the tike." Vegeta said flying to Trunks and going home.

"Goten let's go." Goku called to Goten."Okay dad." Goten said flying to him.

"See you at school." Kuriza said sending a death glare at Goten and Trunks."Bye."

They all flew home accept King Cold,Chilled,Bardock,King Vegeta,and King Piccolo.

"I remember when we were Cold said looking at Bardock.

"H*** we do I still remember high school then the Summer we met you Ice." Bardock said.

"I still have memories of meeting." Bardock said.

**Flashback **

**18 year old Bardock,Vegeta,Jinx (King Vegeta's wife),Gine,and Piccolo walked through some woods talking with Fire and Sand.**

**"You know this place looks good for camping." Gine said to Bardock.**

**All of a sudden a space ship came out of the sky landing in front of them.**

**"Ow my head." The person moaned in pain open the ship jumping out."The name's Ice Cold or KING cold." He added.**

**"An Ice-Jin!" Bardock shouted to Vegeta."Fire protect the girls me,Vegeta,and Piccolo got this."**

**"Okay Bardock be safe." Fire said grabbing Sand,Gine,and Jinx running off.**

**Bardock made the first move with a punch to the gut Ice used a death wave on the others."Oh h*** no!" Piccolo shouted using a makansopo (Special beam cannon) straight toward Ice. Vegeta kicked Ice in the head.**

**"Hey get up coward." Vegeta yelled spitting in the Ice-Jin's face.**

**"How old are you?" Ice ask the three.**

**"We just graduated from high school so I'm 18,Vegeta's 19,and Piccolo's 18." Bardock answered."How old are you?"**

**"I just turned 19." Ice responded.**

**End**** flashback**

**"**I still remember that beating." King Cold said laughing.

"Yeah that was friendship right there." King Piccolo said also laughing.

* * *

><p>Make sure to review<p>

Next time-Trip to the mountains

Salza-Here's a preview-

**A specific teacher was put in charge to watch these devils.**

**"This is gonna be fun!" Trunks yelled.**

**"Yeah it is." Goten agreed.**

**Kuriza was trying to watch One Piece over the yelling."Shut up." He muttered.**

**"KIDS CLAM DOWN!" The teacher yelled over the students.**

**"I'm sorry ." Cell Jr. said.**

**"Why can't you little brats be like Cell Jr." The teacher said.**

**"I'm trying to watch episode 60 of One Piece." Kuriza said.**

**"And I'm trying to read." Cell Jr. quickly added.**

**End preview **


End file.
